Senki
Senki is a big blue oni who is charged with guarding Jiro Shutendo. Abilities hes big, strong, can fly, can go through time sometimes and some other cr-p. oh and he can fire ki beams or something what he does He starts out defending baby Jiro from other oni and fights across a time/space adventure. he lands in 1970s japan and slags the oni after him in front of jiro's rents. he gives em jiro but sez in 15 years he gon come back 4 da baby. 15 years later, jiro and the teens descended from Goki were fighting the cult that captured Jiro's mom and Miyuki Shiratori and senki showed up and took jiro. they went through a time warp to find the dark demon world but oni attacked and senki was falling into ancient japan. jiro gets sent to the future so in the past jiro's party starts making scenes and appearing to Japanese people to spread word shutendoji was in that time. hundreds odf years later and after they all died, jiro in the future found out and went back in a weird time machine and they went to the dark demon world. senki got tentacled dead but it turned out only to be a vision or illusion. they team up to beat this big oni who looks like muu from monster rancher. then they go to the creator of the oni and their world. its jiro's mom. turns out (this is really f'd btw) jiro's mom created the oni to make them suffer cuz she was mad at them for taking jiro. then they went back in time and gave her jiro only to take him away and cause her to hate em so she made em to make em suffer cuz she can do that for some reason. wtf that's like bad terminator! time loop! so they free jiro's mom and jiro's dad busts the walls on the nut house she created the oni on so the demon world bit it. the oni and senki go off into space to live on some other planet cuz they can totally do dat. He was voiced by the awesome Daisuke Gouri who was also the narrator I Cutey Honey, Dozle Zabi in Gundam, Robin Mask, Zangyaku-seijin, Black Hole (episodes 48-52), Daimaō Satan, Ashuraman, Ashuraman's Father, Dirty Baron in Kinnikuman, Diamond and Uighur in Fist of the North Star(Uyghur was his best role. totally bad a55!), Turtle, Ox king, Drum, Symbol and Yello in Dragon Ball, Edajima Heihachi in Sakigake!! Otokojuku(super 80s, super manly!) King Enma, Hercule, King Cold, Vinegar, Porunga in DBZ, Great Elder, Niki's Father in Urotsukidoji (a tentacle p0rn0), Goryu and Dinoking in Transformers Victory, Ruby Eye Shabranigdo in Slayers, Black Smoke Shenron in DBGT, Demon Beast in Urotsukidoji 4, Kyōkotsu in Inuyasha, Chumley's dad in Yugioh GX, Jinbei in One Piece, Violenjiger and Trypticon in Transformers Zone, Bass Armstrong in Dead Or Alive, Heihachi Mishima in Tekken and General Pepper, Andross, Pigma Dengar in Star Fox 64. Huh, I thought he did more Go Nagai Anime. In the dub he was played by Adam Dudley who also did Seiji in New Fist Of The North Star, ZX Tole in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, Dr Cohen in Getter Robo Armageddon, Wolver in Devil Lady and Chunin (ep 1); Majumi no Miko (ep 2) in Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters